wind of change
by lilithelfgirl
Summary: well you've read about lilith and legolas now what happens whene he leaves for a quest chapter 1
1. home sweet what?

Me: I bet if you read my friends story you will be all too familiar with this format oh well  
  
Lilith: oh just start already  
  
Merry: ya start I got popcorn  
  
Me: I have no choice  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
  
  
As Lilith began to battle the comp orcs she couldn't help but scan the crowed for any one she knew. As she looked she felt her self being swept of her feet and falling into blue eyes so blue and so familiar.  
  
All at once she awoke. The aroma of melting sugar reached her nose. Her first thought was that Amai was melting sugar again. Then she realized that once again Amai no longer lived in the small hut.  
  
She quickly rose to her feet. Flames arose all around her. She grabbed her staff and ran out of the house. Lilith faced the burning house, raised her staff and shouted "ice blaze" the house immediately froze. The brilliant blue color was all to overwhelming sight. It seemed as though every time something so brilliant and blue came in her sight she remembered those eyes.  
  
There was a small sound from a bush. Lilith unsoldered her bow and stood poised ready to fire at any moment. "Don't shoot don't shoot!" said a spastic voice. Lilith put her bow down a memory came in to her mind.  
  
"Lilith, Lilith wake up or we will be late," said Amai frantically. And then blue just sea blue.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Merry: oh, oh what's next huh?  
  
Lilith: calm down you will see it  
  
Disclaimer: yes Lilith is mine no Amai is my friend Sarah's  
  
Pippin: zzzzz. huh whoa ya ya. zzzzzzz 


	2. etirnety

Merry: what next  
  
Me: calm down I will write it  
  
Lilith: come on  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
a dark figure jumped up from the bush. "Amai is that you?" questioned Lilith. "LILITH!" yelled Amai. Amai rushed over to Lilith " what happened? Our old hut it is well 1 frozen and 2 on fire?"  
  
"Um yah I woke up and it was well burning" said Lilith a little to happily. Just then another figure jumped out of the brush "Chiyu!" yelled Amai, " Get over here geez." Lilith looked as if she would cry. She was finally seeing her friends only one was missing.  
  
"you can't stay here come stay with us you no we have plenty of rooms to spare" pleaded Amai.  
  
"but, I, I cant leave you know that what if he comes back I. " said Lilith  
  
" oh don't you worry about Legolas he will find you. Remember, he loves you duh so come pweaz?" pleaded Lilith.  
  
"oh I suppose your rite I'll come." She muttered. They headed to their strange palace. they gave Lilith a place to stay. She had been at the palace for three weeks. She had gone to the waterfall when an elf walked down the road. A very familiar elf. Lilith jumped up a tree just in time to see who he was. As she looked down she knew who he was and were he'd been. As he walked by Lilith began to loose her balance and fell.  
  
The movement caught the elf's eye he raced to catch the falling person. As she lay limp in his arms he whispered "Lilith."  
  
The next morning Lilith awoke back in the palace room. She turned over to see that the second half of her bed had been ruffled the covers were thrown back and there was an imprint of a body as she ran her hand over the shape she heard a familiar voice, "Lilith. Good you're awake. I've been waiting. a long time." She rose to see the face of the one she thought was gone forever.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Merry: who is it? Huh? Huh?  
  
Legolas: (puts his hand on his head and laughs)  
  
Me: Merry you are so oblivious.  
  
Disclaimer: no I only own Lilith no one else sept for the occasional character. Tee hee hee. Oh well. 


	3. reunion

Merry: Legolas get back here with my popcorn.  
  
Pippin: *giggles he is wearing a suit to look like Legolas*  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Legolas is that really you?" asked Lilith "it's been a long time."  
  
"To long," replied Legolas. The to elf's shared a rather private moment together. They had no clue that Amai was hiding up a tree and near their window.  
  
"It is a little stuffy in here I'll open a window" suggested Lilith. As she headed toward the window she heard a faint yelp. Lilith looked out her window and shook her head. Amai was in a tree watching them. " You still can't help yourself can you Amai?"  
  
"Guess not. Tee hee hee" she said.  
  
"We'll be downstairs in a minute." Said Legolas  
  
The two lovers walked downstairs. Hand in hand they began to enter kitchen when they realized that there two friends Merry and Pippin where there along with Amai and Chiyu. "Where did you guys come from?" asked Legolas.  
  
"We smelled our way here." Replied Merry  
  
" What do you mean?" Asked Lilith.  
  
"Popcorn duh," said Pippin holding a rather large bag of overly buttered popcorn.  
  
"Oh I see," said Legolas half smiling at the remark  
  
The group of friends sat down at the table for a breakfast of sugar and popcorn now that merry and pippin had found there way there. Every one ate mostly in silence so as they could eat as much as possible. Lilith was the only one to eat only a few bites of her popcorn bag. She had been lost in thought as to why Legolas had returned to her. She was sure he could have left her for someone else, someone more befitting of a prince of Mirkwood. Legolas who also had barely touched his food, noticed her dazed stare.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Amai: smile the rest is coming soon  
  
Legolas: true  
  
Me: huh?  
  
Disclaimer: if you don't already know only Lilith belongs two me oh well the only thing I own is my socks right Lilith?  
  
Lilith: and your shoes ^.^ 


	4. together again

Lilith: what happens Me: oh why don't you just read it already! oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
after breakfast every one except Lilith and Legolas went to the large living room to chat about their experiences while they were away. Legolas had pulled Lilith upstairs to their bedroom. "what is wrong my love?" asked Legolas in a gentle tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lilith trying to avoid the question  
  
"Lilith you know exactly what I mean I saw how you were at breakfast," said Legolas pressing a little harder with his question.  
  
"why did you come back?" whispered Lilith softly.  
  
At this remark Legolas walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, " I came back because I love you I could never leave you alone, not now not ever."  
  
Lilith pulled away slightly, "d-do you really mean that?" she asked through tearing eyes.  
  
"with all my heart," he replied lovingly. The two lovers kissed gently in the room. As they did they seemed to be in a state of pure love and happiness.  
  
Meanwhile down stairs the four friends were talking about there journeys. There was a sudden knock at the door Chyu went to get it. "Hello?" said Chyu.  
  
" Uh hi." Replied the familiar voice of Aragorn, "we came for a visit. Did Legolas get home safe? We saw the cottage and came here."  
  
"First off yes he is here and so is Lilith. And second of who is we?" inquired Chyu  
  
" Um he means me," said a feminine voice from behind Arigorn.  
  
"Oh it's you Arwin. Come in com in," said Chyu. As the three friends walked into the room they were met with screams, giggles, and most important feathered pillows! " What the hell is going on down here?" Asked an out of breath Legolas, Lilith following right behind. They were answered with a shower of pillows.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
pippin: hey merry!  
  
Merry: what is it pip?  
  
Pippin: let's go get the exploding pillows! Me: *giggles and hides behind the couch*  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lilith and I don't own anything else but I do take an itty-bitty part of Chyu. Don't I Sara? For I am the all knowing god of confusion mwhahhahahahahahahahahahahaha 


	5. a day of things grand

Merry: oh Micah why do you take so long to write Me: don't mock me ........... Pippin: hey he has a point Me & Lilith: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Quietly Lilith picked up a small pillow and playfully hit Legolas on the head. Legolas laughed and joined the fun as the fight of the pillows continued no one seemed to notice when Merry and Pippin climbed quietly up to the loft. Lilith and Amai began to throw pillows at each other. Chyu took a rather large pillow and swept Amai off her feet causing her to fall onto a couch laughing.  
  
As the pillow fight went on Legolas began to gently push Lilith into a corner with a pillow. When she began to lean against the wall he carefully dropped his pillow and began kissing Lilith quietly. Lilith gladly surrendered and kissed back. Soon huge masses of feathers began to fall from the ceiling along with two rather small figures.  
  
"Attack of the hobbits!" screamed Amai laughing. "Legolas we really need a way to keep them out of trouble" said Lilith jokingly.  
  
Later on as the two friends were cleaning the feathery mess they had made earlier. "Why do we have to clean up they were helping to" asked Pippin "Well we did make the majority of it" said Merry.  
  
Lilith was in her room staring at Legolas through loving eyes as he gently fell to sleep. "My love thank you for coming back to me" she whispered slowly smiling at Legolas's sleeping form. As Lilith fell asleep only the image of her beloved holding her tightly to his chest was etched in her memory.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Lilith: boo she wrote so there  
Legolas: Lilith you need rest come * lifts her up and puts her in bed * 


End file.
